


Come Back

by whoopsitsmeme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, proposal gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoopsitsmeme/pseuds/whoopsitsmeme
Summary: When Oikawa finally decides to propose, he soon learns that he should've chosen a different time, a different day. But once he realizes, it's too late.Prompts: 'Which one of your otp is the one to die and which is the one to sit in the middle of the street, holding their dead body, rocking back and forth, screaming "come back, come back, come back"?' and 'things you didn’t say at all'





	Come Back

"Iwa-chan, it's time to go!" Oikawa skipped along the sidewalk, dragging a very angry-looking Iwaizumi along with behind him.

"Where are we even going?" Iwaizumi asked. A frown had formed on his lips as soon as he had gone outside. "Is this some sort of impromptu date? Is that why you asked me to dress up?"

"I'm not telling you anything until we get there. It's a surprise!" Oikawa announced. He slipped his hand into Iwaizumi's while they walked comfortably beside the quiet city street.

Iwaizumi huffed and rolled his eyes. Regardless of what ridiculous idea Oikawa had come up with, Iwaizumi knew he would enjoy the surprise. He always loved spending time with his boyfriend, even if they did something he hated. Oikawa made sure he enjoyed it. How he was stuck with someone who was an insufferable prick and a caring lover at the same time, he had no idea, but he enjoyed every second of it. Maybe he was a little cliché, but as long as they spent time together, Iwaizumi was happy to do anything.

Oikawa turned to meet Iwaizumi's gaze, smiling brightly. "We're almost there, I promise!"

Iwaizumi nodded and took in the scene around him, wanting to hold this memory. If Oikawa was this intent on keeping it a surprise, it was probably important. Oikawa's eyes held shining galaxies swirling around millions of unsaid words, the words he didn't need to say. Growing up together made them understand each other without having to share a single phrase. Chocolate hair flipped and curled just right across his face, framing his pale skin and the faint freckles that dusted his nose and cheeks. He wore simple black dress pants and a white button up, a pale blue tie wrapped around his neck.

The sun was just dipping below the horizon with a wide spectrum of colors painting the sky. Iwaizumi sighed and looked back to the path ahead, which led to an all-too familiar café where he had asked Oikawa to be his boyfriend, where they had gone on their first date, where they shared their first kiss, where Hajime realized he had fallen in love, where they had made so many memories and were going to share so many more. A bright light appearing around the corner made Iwaizumi squint and release Oikawa's hand in favor of covering his eyes.

"Hajime!"

Iwaizumi fell to the ground after the impact. His mind reeled as he stared at the sky with panic flaring in his chest. He couldn't see anything, just blurred shapes. He struggled for breath, but he couldn't take in any air.

Oikawa was going to propose. Iwaizumi knew just then, catching sight of the box showing through his boyfriend's back pocket. This was a nice way to go, he decided, knowing that the love of his life loved him back. He could feel Oikawa's arms around him as the world fell away…

 

~~~~

 

"Hajime!" Oikawa shrieked, reaching to grab him but only holding thin air. A car drove away, leaving only the pair in its wake. 

Oikawa's hand dropped as he ran to the roadside where Iwaizumi was sprawled out and lying still. Too still. He knelt beside Iwaizumi and shook him frantically, trying to get him to move. His hand recoiled when Iwaizumi's eyes flew wide open. The black wells that once held love and happiness and a million other emotions were now swirling with fear and pain. Iwaizumi's lips parted and his eyes shut once more. Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi's limp form into his arms, flinching when his head lolled from what seemed to be a broken neck. Fingers coiled around the body that was losing heat.

"Come back," Oikawa whispered, pressing his forehead to Iwaizumi's gently. "Please, Hajime, come back."

Oikawa's lip quivered as he held Iwaizumi close, willing himself to feel a heartbeat that wasn't there. Nobody came to instantly heal Iwaizumi and bring him back, Iwaizumi didn't jump up and announce that it was a prank, and no time machine to take him back to save his lover from death.

"Come back!" Oikawa screamed, tears streaming down his face and burning holes in his façade. Pure anguish laced his voice and stung his vocal cords. "Come back to me! I need you here! Come back! Please, come back!"

His breath became ragged as he gasped for air that didn't satisfy his fear. He held Iwaizumi's hand and trembled with the effort of keeping himself together for the both of them. Oikawa lifted his head to survey the world that looked happy as ever, wondering if it would ever notice that his lover was gone. He certainly would.

"I just wanted to tell you…" Oikawa drew in a shaky breath as he saw the long-forgotten velvet box that lay discarded on the street, the silver band inside shining brightly as if nothing had happened.

"I'm in love with you…"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry lol
> 
> This was more of a personal vent than anything else, so please excuse any mistakes I might have made. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
